Cuando te vuelva a ver
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: "Cuando un ser querido deja este mundo" le explicó con paciencia "el 2 de noviembre tiene permitido regresar a visitar a sus familias, por lo cual uno pone una ofrenda para darle la bienvenida, con todo lo que en vida le gustaba,al fin, alguien no muere hasta que se le olvida" Si todas aquellas palabras que el mexicano le había explicado fuesen verdad no se perdonaría el no creer.


Holi! Bueno esta es una fic regalo para alguien muy especial de mi kokoro porque bueno es su regalo.

Realmente no me quedo como las expectativas lo pedían ;3; pero hice todo mi mejor esfuerzo... así que criticas favor de decírmelas.

_Ahora voy con los datos gay y esas cosas que bien se pueden saltar (?) (si es que alguien mas lo esta leyendo aparte de ti amor uwu )_

Pues se que te había prometido otra cosa... pero pero realmente me disculpo...debí de mejor comprarte un oso de peluche...según yo, también te había prometido algo de hard~ pero bueno asdfgfdsasdf espero que aun así me digas que tan mal me quedo *corazón* y y te adoro, eso ya lo sabes. Se me acaban las palabras muy cursis que te quiero decir pero nada más no las puedo formular xD... en fin... espero y te guste aunque sea un poquito, aunque también puedes echarlo a la papelera de reciclaje.

Ahora si estas cosas.

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia (y sus derivados) no son míos, jamás lo serán. Tampoco México y ni la idea clave del fic (aunque debo aclarar que fue un conjunto de ideas de dos de mis mejores amigos pensando por mi xD) , solo la redacción y el documento

Advertencias: leve OoC... escrito en dos tiempos (memorias y presente).

Enjoy Please!

* * *

**Cuando te vuelva a ver**

Era bastante extraño, se sentía diferente, vacío. Sus manos blancas acomodaban cada una de esas flores de color naranja y su singular olor le hacía recordar. No era muy común para él llevar a cabo esa tradición, para decir verdad era el primer año que lo hacía, apenas entendía el significado, sin embargo, si todas aquellas palabras que el mexicano le había explicado fuesen verdad no se perdonaría el no haber creído.

"_Cuando un ser querido deja este mundo_" le explicó con paciencia, mientras sus manos morenas acomodaban las calaveritas de azúcar y chocolate dispersas por la ofrenda "_el 2 de noviembre tiene permitido regresar a visitar a sus familias_" el estadounidense le escuchaba atento, mientras recargaba su rostro contra el asiento de la silla "_por lo cual uno pone una ofrenda para darle la bienvenida, con todo lo que en vida le gustaba_" suspiro suavemente mientras acomoda los demás objetos, la comida y el agua, al igual que los demás elementos _" ellos se llevan la esencia de lo que se les pone en la ofrenda, es un pequeño recordatorio de que aún les tenemos afecto, al fin, alguien no muere hasta que se le olvida"_

La idea le había perturbado en un principio, no podía creer que el de cabello azabache tomará tan a la ligera eso de que un muerto te visitara en la noche y se llevará la esencia de la comida que apenas en la mañana habías preparado… claro que desde el hecho de que un muerto entrará a tu casa como si nada, era un buen motivo para no dejarle conciliar el sueño.

"_Si yo me muero_" Alfred se había atrevido a comenzar con aquella conversación que creía incomoda _"¿Me pondrías una ofrenda así?"_ Alejandro guardo silencio mientras lo procesaba y pensaba un poco, dejando el tequila y unos cigarros sobre el papel picado morado en el centro del altar, jamás se había puesto a considerar ello.

"_Pues, si…"_ no sonaba tan convencido y el americano lo podía sentir, Alejandro jamás se puso a pensar en que podría pasar si uno de los dos faltará "_Sin embargo, no será este año_" le dijo mientras sonreía.

Aquella sonrisa era la misma que hoy, se encontraba sobre el altar, la foto que reflejaba como era el latino, tan alegre siempre, Alfred no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecer. ¿Quién podía imaginar que apenas un año antes ambos estuviesen preparando la comida para el altar? ¿Quién imaginaría que apenas hacia un año el mexicano regañaba al gringo por meter las narices en los guisos y probarlos? ¿Quién hubiese supuesto que ese mismo año la vida le arrebataría al ser más preciado que tenía? Aunque fuese el héroe no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas blancas.

"_Será mejor que subamos, es medio tarde para que te vayas a tu casa…_" el de la piel color chocolate prendió algunas de las veladoras antes de apagar la luz del comedor, tomo de la mano al americano y le sonrió "_aparte a esta hora, allá afuera comienzan a deambular las almas_" dijo con malicia, mientras el de tez blanca se ponía pálido, el moreno sonrió suavemente y se lo llevo de la mano como un cazador que lleva victorioso su presa.

Alfred recordaba los detalles de aquella vez, aunque quisiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa, parecía que su cerebro solo mandaba el recuerdo y por un segundo se sintió de nuevo feliz. Suspiró un par de veces prendiendo la luz de las veladoras y acercándose hacia la foto del de los ojos castaños.

–Yeah – comenzó a hablar, sin mucha confianza de hacerlo, la verdad no sabía y no entendía en que momento debía de comenzar con la conversación que el mexicano practicaba al poner la ofrenda – I hope that you be fine… donde sea que estés… – sentía el nudo en la garganta volviéndose a formar – espero que… la comida no sepa tan mal…you know~ la cocina jamás fue mi fuerte – comenzaba a tener la sensación de que no estaba hablando solo con una foto y que quizá Alejandro podía oírle –y solo quiero que sepas que… I love you…- con un último suspiro se alejó de la ofrenda, apago la luz y se dispuso a correr a su habitación, porque aunque estuviera haciendo una costumbre mexicana no era propio de él dejar de pensar en lo tétrico del asunto.

Aun dentro de las sabanas, mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en todo lo que en su cabeza se venía recordando… era difícil, pues aquella herida que alguna vez sintió cerrar en ese momento volvía a doler. Morfeo no tardó en llevarlo a un sueño profundo.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ Se levantó rápidamente de la cama despertando por la sorpresa al mexicano quien se tallaba los ojos para verlo fijamente, Alfred había escuchado algo en el piso de abajo y el encontrarse nervioso no le ayudo de nada.

"_Seguramente ya llegaron…_"y de nuevo la normalidad con la que el moreno solía decirlo no ayudo en nada a la seguridad del norteño _"¿Y 'hora porque tan pálido?"_ Era más que claro que ambos tenían costumbres y visiones sobre la muerte sumamente diferentes. Mientras uno la festejaba otro simplemente le temía y lo dejaba de ver cada que podía. La mano del sureño tomo la contraria, sonriéndole suavemente "No les tengas miedo" le había susurrado divertido, como si verlo temblar fuese un nuevo pasatiempo.

El norteamericano simplemente no podía buscar la paz en aquellas palabras, le era tan complicado entender el cómo era tan relajado con esos temas, mientras que él no lograba dejar de temblar y al parecer ponerse pálido.

El mexicano le veía con una sonrisita divertida impresa en sus labios que disimulaba bastante mal, pero quizá podía sentir que su rubio de ojos azules estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se acercó suavemente hacia él, abrazándole por la cintura mientras recargaba la morena mejilla sobre la espalda del güero, escuchando su agitada respiración e intentaba calmarle asegurándole que no subirían y que si lo hacían no serían para nada malos. Nada de eso había servido para calmar al gringo.

Y nada de lo que estaba recordando aun en su sueño lograba calmar sus sentimientos, el americano abrió los ojos, percibió el aroma que aun la cama del mexicano tenía de él, pero no era lo mismo, y al darse vuelta recordó que estaba solo…que ya nadie estaba a su lado para calmar sus nervios, para decirle que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara. Ya nadie le tomaría de la mano y le sonreiría, aunque pareciera que se burlaba de él. Porque no volvería a sentir sus labios contra los propios, tampoco sentiría su piel, ni sentiría su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, lo último que le quedaba era pensar en lo mucho que lo había amado… y que lo seguía haciendo.

Intentó no torturarse, suspiro tres veces y se dio la vuelta en la cama, para ver la pared.

–Alfred… –escuchó susurrar su nombre entre sueños, el ambiente era cálido, y parecía que había amanecido, las zafiro orbes del dueño de aquel nombre se abrieron suavemente, mientras observaba una silueta sobre él –Alfred…– volvió a escuchar mientras enfocaba, la luz era intensa aunque pacifica, parpadeo un par de veces

Ante sus ojos se podía ver a Alejandro, que le miraba desde abajo, sonriéndole con los labios y viéndole con tristeza…

–Alexander… –fue lo primero que salió de su garganta, lo primero que pudo articular, le observó fijamente, parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que en efecto, era real. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Alejandro, sonriendo de la impresión y de la alegría, notando como el moreno cerraba los ojos y frotaba levemente su mejilla contra una de las manos blancas del más alto.

Podía sentirlo, no era solo una ilusión, tampoco creía que era un sueño, era real, tan real como había sido respirar…Alfred hecho una mirada rápida hacía un lado, apartando la vista de su amado, solo para intentar reconocer algo. Cosa que no logró… Alejandro dejo escapar una especie de suspiro, antes de decirlo.

–Bienvenido, amor mío.

* * *

_¿Alguien que desee enviarme al Mictlan? En reviews por favor~ nwn _


End file.
